epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alligator Andy/Al Capone vs The Joker Epic Rap Battle by Me
Hi everyone I am new but I have been a big fan of Epic Rap Battles for a really long time but a friend only told me about this wiki now! So I really wanted to try writing a rap battle I hope you like it! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY AL CAPONE VERSUS THE JOKER BEGIN Joker: Hahahahaha! I'm about to lay the Killing Joke on this little squirt! Wanna know how I got these scars? Oh wait, face scars make your feelings hurt! You got an STD well I'm mad and crazy like a rabies infected bat! A lean mean killing machine, while you're just old, and fat! You like to slap teachers but I'll show your Two-Faced double chin a real backhand! This gangster isnt like those gangsta raps, your flow is just gonna be whack man! Everyone wants to be like me, when I walk in all the dames line up, You're in the ground dead while I'm out here helping gamers rise up! Al Capone: I'd tip my fedora to you but you can't even get your tip in Harley Quinn You can't even beat that rich chad man Batman, against me how could you win? More like gangsters rise up as I soar over and steal your m'lady The only thing more damaged than your forehead is her puss when I'm done, baby! Your face is whiter than a drumpf lovers, but I'll make it dark with my dump You lady beating Juggalo, I bet a crazy guy like you really DID vote for Trump! The one thing sharper than my katana is my IQ, it's too high you see, While you're over there crying about how we live in a society! Joker: WE DO LIVE IN ONE! Gamers like me are so oppressed! With Veronica dumping me, its obvious why I'm depressed! I'm such a nice guy to her, so when I come out with the feelings I've repressed She rejects me for Chad, and says me sending dick pics makes me obsessed! This isn't epic, this is bigotry! Proof that our society has regressed! Nice guys like me come in last, and it really needs to be addressed! Just fuck me, Veronica... that is all I want, that is all I request... Why don't you like me? Is it because of the time in 8th grade I tried to touch your breast? Al Capone: Wow you're right, that really reminded me of something I heard Veronica say She called me a creepy weeaboo when I asked her to come over and watch anime. Stupid Veronica, and stupid Chad, I hate that douche and that bitch, People like us, we only need love from our waifus and our Switch. I was such a nice guy, too, all I said is that I want to fuck her armpit... And maybe stick my smegma chode in her vag, but I wouldn't harm it. I don't even want her anymore, I bet her roast beef is all loose. This society is a mess, we need to fix it. Wanna truce? Joker: Yes I do! With our power combined we will rise to the top, Against all the chads and normies, we will never have to stop! Al Capone: Once we are done, we will make sure Chad's balls pop! Let us be as one, and expose them to the epic fire we drop! (Al Capone and Joker do a fusion dance like the one in Dragon Ball Z and become the one and only Jokepone. They then fly off to Veronica's House) Jokepone: Knock knock Veronica! Do you remember us? I bet you don't! Do you think you will fuck us now, I bet you won't! We've dealt with oppression long enough, and we're putting it to an end! No longer will we stand by and watch as we are zoned as a friend! Veronica: Oh my god shut UP! I can't stand you smelly nerds! And your stupid freaking dumb rhyming words! You aren't even my friend, how can you take that term so literal? I'm with Chad now, so just go away and- Jokepone: SHUT UP LIBERAL! Chad: What is going on? Oh my god, its those dweebs from class, Am I gonna have to come in here and kick their ass? Jokepone: We'd challenge you to a battle of wits, but you look unarmed! Haha! That'll go in our owning cringelords comp, don't be alarmed! You'll be as dead as Brian Griffin, and it will be by our hands! You will have a bad time, be cause we are as strong as Sans! Even if you're a 10/10, we are now like a forty! Which is your IQ since you don't watch Rick and Morty! You just got gnomed, boned, and even owned, Chad! You'll scream like that rage face and I'll say "bro are u mad?" Chad: I'm crying and shaking, I need to kill myself to escape this, And have Logan Paul right there with me to tape it... Veronica: Oh my god I was wrong about you two, please take me right here! I've always wanted you and I don't know why I've held it in all these years. Jokepone: Ok that's epic, our society is fixed now. Hooray! But we can't fuck you since we're two men. That would be gay. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE? EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY? Category:Blog posts